buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Yurik Arkady
+---------------------------------------+ Name: Yurik Arkady Subject Age: 24 Subject Place of Birth: Moscow, Russia Subject Parent(s): Alexei and Evelina Arkady deceased Subject Sibling(s): Korina Arkady deceased Dimitri Arkady unknown Subject Spouce(s): None Subject Offspring: None +---------------------------------------+ History File; Yurik Arkady was born June ninth, nineteen eighty four. Records of his early homelife are very incomplete but it is known that in the year of nineteen eighty nine the farm him and his family were living on was attacked by a Werewolf (who was later discovered to be one of their farmhands) The creature massacred everyone else on the farm before it found the young boys As it leaped for them, a gunshot sounded and the beast collapsed on top of them. When authorities arrived; Dimitri and Yurik where missing, the rest of the Arkady family was found dead, the Werewolf had reverted back to it's human form and was found nude, with a large silver rifle round lodged in its spine. The brothers disappered for several years. But in nineteen ninety nine samples of Yuriks blood were found at the scene of a decuple homicide. All ten of the victims were leaders of warring Demonic factions that were literally tearing St. Petersburg apart with their feuding. Early reports state that the cause of death was similar to that of a large animal attack, though the setup leading up to the murders had a distinctly military feel. +---------------------------------------+ Watcher Notes: At this point it has been made clear to us that the Arkady brothers were abducted by (what we believe to be) the Russian equivalent of the American "Initiative" for the purpose of being turned into a living weapon. It seems that the Russians have used the essence of several powerful Demons to create a number of Super Soldiers who they intend to use as agents against other Demons and Vampires. The project, designated "FenriX" was originally founded by the KGB in nineteen fifty six and focused on locating individuals with the Lycanthropy disease, capturing and enhancing them, teaching them to control their condition (often through brainwashing and minor torture) and then using them to fight other supernatural beings. On average, only one or two candidates out of a hundred were able to successfully control their animal instincts and overcome their basic urges to kill. Those who didn't were destroyed. The few that gained control had their numbers diminished again as the scientists behind the project began "enhancing" them further, giving them titanium claws and fangs laced with carbon nanofibers; combined with the powers gained from the Demonic essence this increased their strength to the point that they were able to claw through several feet of steel. Not many survived this gruesome process, and Yurik was the last known to undergo it. Once the process were complete, the agents would be sent to complete set objectives, which usually included assassination of high profile Demons/Vampires. All were highly trained hand to hand combatants and most chose to only use the control they had over their Lycanthropy as a last resort, generally relying on their Demonic strength to accomplish whatever threat they were assigned. At some point in his life prior to coming to Sunnydale, the Russian made a deal with the interdimensional law firm 'Wolfram & Hart.' The exact specifics are unclear, but it is known that while on a mission, Yuriks friend and commanding officer 'Alexei' was killed due to Yurik disobeying one of his orders and rushing off to fight a group of Demons, who then came in his abscence and brutally murdered Alexei. Yurik sought the aid of the firm, who agreed to revive Alexei: At the cost of Yuriks soul. There were ten confirmed "FenriX" agents and very few of them operate outside of Russia, though Yurik has recently been dispatched to California to make contact with the surviving Human population there; continuing to eliminate supernatural threats through Assassination. +---------------------------------------+ Recent Updates: March 14th; 2009 Several witnesses claim to have seen Yurik engaged in combat with a terrifyingly large man in the streets of Sunnydale. Despite Yuriks enhanced strength and speed he was no match for the other man, who brutally beat him; shattering many of his ribs as well as his hand. The fight continued until the man accidentally broke Yuriks neck with a powerful punch, he was rushed to the hospital and was pronounced deceased. His body was missing from the morgue. April 3rd; 2012 Yurik has returned to his proper age and resumes his duties as Death as the spell that Alexei Kirill cast on him wears off. Shortly after he is contacted by Wolfram & Hart, who bestow on him the ancient artifact known as The Band of Hades. The ring allows him to raise the dead as Zombies and, unexpectedly gave a small boost to his already impressive supernatural abilities; due to his position as Death. The Scythe he carries was enhanced by the Law Firm as well, previously being little more than a common weapon, the Mystics at Wolfram and Hart have enchanted it; giving it the power to steal the souls of those that are killed with it. This traps the souls within the weapon and increases the unholy magic surrounding Yurik. The new power of the Scythe is not without consequences however. As more and more souls are reaped they are able to interact with the living, manifesting as whispers that anyone in close proximity will be able to hear. The weapon is bound to Yurik and because of this he not only hears the whispers of the dead in the same room, but they constantly assault his mind causing him to display erratic and often violent behavior, severe anger and other emotional problems as well as rendering him unable to discern any message sent by a telepath, friendly or otherwise amidst the chaos in his mind. +------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ See also; Lokrovitel, Alexei Kirill, Sacha "Dimitriov" Arkady Category:Player Category:History